lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
He Lives In You
"He Lives in You" is a song written and performed by Lebo M and his South African choir. A shorter version of the song was used in the opening of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. This song is also performed twice in the musical version of The Lion King. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride The song is used in the opening sequence of the 1998 film, ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, sung by Lebo M. Animals are shown traveling to Pride Rock to witness the presentation of Simba and Nala's daughter, Kiara. The main theme of the song is that Mufasa's legacy will never die, despite his death. Mufasa's ghost is also seen watching over the presentation. ''The Lion King'' on Broadway The song is used twice in the stage productions based on the film, once in each act. During the first act, it is performed by Mufasa to young Simba as "They Live in You". The lyrics were changed slightly to represent the Great Kings of the Past. Mufasa, during the song, also shows Simba that he is never alone as there is always someone who will be watching over him, and his ancestors shall always be there to guide him, and, when the time comes, so will Mufasa. In the second act, the song is sung by Rafiki, the chorus and adult Simba as "He Lives in You". The first part of the song is fairly subdued and sung by Rafiki and the chorus. Mufasa's ghost appears and instructs Simba to return home and take his rightful place as king. After Mufasa's ghost fades, Simba realizes that he must take responsibility and return home. At this, there is an instrumental break, after which the song becomes livelier and Simba joins in the celebratory singing and dancing. Lyrics :Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. (The lion and the leopard come here to this open place.) :(Chant Repeats) :Night. :And the spirit of life :Calling, :Oh, oh, iyo. :Mamela. (Listen.) :Oh, oh, iyo. :And a voice :With the fear of a child :Answers, :Oh, oh, iyo. :Oh, mamela. (Listen.) :Oh, oh, iyo. :Ubukhosi bo khokho. (Throne of the ancestors.) :We ndodana ye sizwe sonke. (Oh, son of the nation.) :Wait! :There's no mountain too great. :Oh, oh, iyo. :Hear the words and have faith. :Oh, oh, iyo. :Have faith. :Hela hey mamela. (Hey, listen.) :Hela hey mamela. :Hela hey mamela. :He lives in you. :He lives in me. :He watches over :Everything we see. :Into the water. :Into the truth. :In your reflection :He lives in you. :Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. :(Chant Repeats) :He lives in you. :He lives in me. :He watches over :Everything we see. :Into the water. :Into the truth. :In your reflection :He lives in you. :Ingonyama nengw' enamabala :(Chant Repeats) :He lives in you! Credits :Composer(s): Jay Rafkin, Lebo M, Mark Mancina :Lyrics By: Jay Rafkin, Lebo M, Mark Mancina Trivia *In a statement made by Darrell Rooney, it was then-Disney Chairman and CEO Michael Eisner's idea to have "He Lives in You" be the opening number for The Lion King II. Video References Category:Songs Category:Songs from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Category:Songs from Rhythm of the Pride Lands Category:Songs from Return to Pride Rock Category:Media Category:Songs Sung by Rafiki Category:Songs Sung by Simba Category:Songs from The Lion King Stage Musical Category:Villian Songs